


Prophecy of Inevitible War

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Galaxy of Chaos [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: all original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Just three days after the disaster at the training camp the Queen Mother of Hapes has a meeting with her families most trusted advisor.
Series: Galaxy of Chaos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615555





	Prophecy of Inevitible War

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Prophecy of Inevitable War

“Queen Mother I am sorry about your mother’s passing.” The ancient crone of a woman said as she arrived at the room her mother had shown her once long ago. “I am sorry that I could not foresee that the danger I warned her about at this meeting came form the Emperor himself.” She knew the stories her great grandmother had taken the throne with the woman’s help just before she died and her family had held the throne all these years with her advice and prophecy given in secret. She needed that wisdom now.

“Thank you prophetess but I have not come seeking condolences my people are torn on what to do and I require guidance.” The majority of her people wanted quick and brutal revenge on the empire but her more intelligent advisors were warning her that war with the Empire would be costly and it might better to let the Galactic Alliance handle the situation. “Tell me Prophetess what do you see in the future which path should I take?” She knew from her mother’s stories that she did not have to tell the woman the options that she’d just know.

The old woman closed her eyes and then opened them to reveal a fiery yellow glow. It was disturbing but she was Queen Mother now she could not look away no matter how wrong it appeared. “War is inevitable Alyss Cornish only who you will fight is up to you.” The old woman said as the glow intensified. “Seek the Aid of Galactic Alliance and in less than five years civil war will ravage Hapes as your internal enemies will paint you as a weakling who begs the Galactic Alliance for justice.” She had known that was a possibility her family had to put down assassination attempts over its rule she just hoped she was wrong. “However, reject Galactic Alliance intervention and instead attack the Empire and the civil war will be avoided though it will be a costly war but Hapes will be victorious.” The old woman seemed to sag back wards but then shot forward. “And tell the Royal Force Guard to stand by even though your family intended to wait longer to reveal they still exist they will be needed in this war.” The old woman said falling back. She opened her eyes which were watery and weak and smiled sadly. “I wish I could have told you better options my Queen.”

“You have told me enough,” She said knowing that on some level she already knew how this would go. She knew her people to well and the prophetess had merely confirmed what she already suspected would be the outcome. “I must ask should I debut the Force guard now at the start of the war or wait?”

“Wait,” The old woman said quickly. “There will be an assassination attempt on your family keeping them secret will allow them to foil it.” The old woman then smiled. “Once they have done so make a proclamation demanding the Hapan Jedi return to Hapes and join the force guard or be barred from Hapan space it will increase their numbers.”

“I will consider it,” She said having every intention of listening to the old woman for 120 years the woman had never been wrong but it was important to remind her that she was the Queen Mother not her. “Excuse me I have preparations to make for the inevitable war.”

The End.


End file.
